


You Owe Me $10 And A Burrito

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [32]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morelikedamnilton: how r we supposed to juggle america and college</p><p>Adotfightme: idk we’ll figure that out later</p><p>Tailorsoldierspy: do u guys want to kno what this situation calls for</p><p>Tomjemmings: what does it call for</p><p>Gwar: if your answer is alcohol my answer is no</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Owe Me $10 And A Burrito

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation is normal in this verse
> 
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = Elamistress  
> Theodosia Prevost Burr = Theodora "Dori" Bercer = DoriBer  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings  
> George Washington = George Warner = Gwar  
> Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler = Margaret "Peggy" Skylar = Shotshotshot

**Gwar:** Hello

 **Adotfightme:** you acknowledge our existence

 **Gwar:** I’ve been stressed

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I wonder why

 **Tomjemmings:** yeah i mean it’s not you chose to run for president or anything

 **Gwar:** I was forced into it actually

 **Jdotlaw:** nah i distinctly remember you making the announcement

 **Gwar:** But I didn’t really run the campaign, I just went where pointed

 **Colderthancold:** But you chose to listen to us

**Angelsky has added Shotshotshot to the chat**

**Angelsky:** she got sick of being excluded

 **Shotshotshot:** u guys r literally what hold me together

 **Shotshotshot:** u have each other, i have a bunch of high schoolers who lived through the 1960s

 **Adotfightme:** lol

 **Shotshotshot:** also **@gwar @adotfightme** u’ve made me more popular bc i have ~*~connections~*~

 **Adotfightme:** happy to have been of service

 **Lagayette:** we’re both in george’s office, please come here

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** noah fence but I don’t want to be within a five foot radius of that desk

 **Jdotlaw:** ^^^

 **Angelsky:** omg

 **Gwar:** If you’re not in my office you can’t be a part of my cabinet

 **Tomjemmings:** i am literally running

 **Mamjer:** he’s not wearing pants

 **Elamistress:** r u enjoying the view

 **Mamjer:** What if I am?

 **Doriber:** lol james isn’t gay for thomas

 **Adotfightme: @mamjer** i’ve hear you talk about how fit he is for like a solid hour or two how r u not gay for thomas

 **Tomjemmings:** wtf jemmy

 **Mamjer:** I have eyes you know

 **Mamjer:** but also have you met thomas

 **Angelsky:** tru

 **Tomjemmings:** ;)

 **Angelsky:** I’m married

 **Tomjemmings:** 1) u r not 2) that didn’t stop u before

 **Adotfightme:** u guys r literally so disgusting

 **Tomjemmings:** i literally walked in on you and john like 2 hours ago

 **Jdotlaw:** y were u even in our room

 **Tomjemmings:** doesn’t fucking matter

 **Lagayette;** r u here yet

 **Tomjemmings:** almost

 **Mamjer:** i’m walking at a normal pace, fully dressed, so I will be there shortly

 **Adotfightme: @gwar** give us a hint

 **Gwar:** for?

 **Adotfightme:** your VP i’ve been agonizing over this

 **Tomjemmings:** as long as it’s not john adams i don’t care

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Is your VP going to be one-of-us

 **Gwar:** Does it matter?

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Yes

 **Tomjemmings:** but why

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I put more effort into the outfits of people I know will appreciate it

 **Elamistress:** <3

 **Tomjemmings:** I AM HERE

 **Gwar:** We can see that

 **Lagayette: @adotfightme** his boxers are purple with gold pinstripes

 **Adotfightme: @tailorsoldierspy** u owe me $10 and a burrito

 **Shotshotshot:** why was that a bet

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** are you trying to tell me that you don’t wonder what kind of underwear the men around u wear

 **Shotshotshot:** that is exactly what I’m trying to tell you

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** i’m feeling the love

 **Shotshotshot:** <3

 **Doriber: @lagayette** where did you get thOSE SHOES

 **Lagayette:** they were a gift

 **Doriber:** where can i get them

 **Elamistress: @doriber @lagayette** what kind of shoes

 **Doriber:** they’re over the knee black boots with buttons and lacing up the front with a weird looking heel

 **Doriber:** They’re beautiful

 **Lagayette:** it’s an apostrophe heel if u must kno

 **Colderthancold: @doriber** if u like them that much I’ll get them for you

 **Doriber:** babe i love u but those boots are def over a grand

 **Angelsky:** omg laf those shoes

 **Morelikedamnilton:** thems r sugar baby shoes

 **Adotfightme: @jdotlaw** ur rich

 **Jdotlaw:** my dad is rich

 **Adotfightme:** buy those shoes for my wife i will sell my entire soul i will do whatever it takes just pls

 **Morelikedamnilton: @adotfightme** what shoe size r u

 **Adotfightme:** does it matter?

 **Elamistress:** did u kno that both lizzie and i are a women’s 8 and a half **@jdotlaw**

 **Jdotlaw:** i can work with that

 **Adotfightme: @morelikedamnilton @elamistress** we may or not have the same sized feet

 **Morelikedamnilton:** ;) **@jdotlaw** ur buying the shoes

 **Jdotlaw:** u don’t have to tell me twice

 **Tomjemmings: @lagayette** why have u scarred me like this

 **Lagayette:** I have done nothing

 **Tomjemmings:** and yet I’m still scarred

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** remember everyone stay clear of the desk

 **Mamjer:** why?

 **Jdotlaw:** why do u think

\---

 **Tomjemmings:** I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS

 **Angelsky:** lol

 **Shotshotshot:** what happened?

 **Doriber:** no one here is part of the cabinet

 **Shotshotshot:** wtf

 **Colderthancold:** There is a line of people who would fill the presidency if something were to happen to gwash, and we can’t have over half of those people be unable to assume the presidency due to something as stupid as an age requirement

 **Adotfightme:** and there’s the fact that he didn’t want to hurt my feelings

 **Shotshotshot:** ???

 **Morelikedamnilton:** alex isn’t a citizen and thus cannot be a part of the cabinet

 **Shotshotshot:** lol

 **Tomjemmings:** I canNOT believe that i’m not secretary of state bc the president of the united states of america was afraid of hurting an immigrant’s feelings

 **Colderthancold:** we’ll still be advising though

 **Doriber:** you’re forgetting to mention the most important part bc u guys couldn’t have seriously believed he was going to appoint college students as cabinet members

 **Tomjemmings:** …

 **Doriber:** u did didn’t u

 **Adotfightme:** M A R T H A

 **Shotshotshot:** who’s martha and what do they have to do with anything

 **Lagayette:** Martha Danhoff, lovely lady

 **Angelsky:** used to be married to george, you know, before

 **Adotfightme:** and our next VICE PRESIDENT

 **Angelsky:** our FIRST FEMALE VICE PRESIDENT

 **Elamistress:** ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 **Shotshotshot:** but **@lagayette** i thought u and gwash

 **Lagayette:** oui

 **Shotshotshot:** then martha ???

 **Angelsky:** is not married to george this time around

 **Mamjer:** but we’re not telling anyone that

 **Shotshotshot:** r we catfishing the american people

 **Colderthancold:** if that’s how you want to look at it

 **Angelsky:** Okay but why martha **@gwar** not that i disagree with that decision in any way at all but you’ve never mentioned her before

 **Lagayette:** turns out they knew each other in college, but she her revelation really late

 **Gwar:** early thirties actually, and she got ahold of me and we got back in touch - we meet up for lunch every couple of months. We’re not super close, as we don’t have that much in common, and while she remembers who she was, her memories aren’t the clearest.

 **Lagayette:** she’s an activist of some sort now

 **Gwar:** i’m not exactly sure what she does - she dabbles in everything - but i asked her if she wanted to be my VP based on the fact that I know she did something with politics right after college, and she wasn’t against the idea

 **Shotshotshot:** MARTHA FOR VP

 **Shotshotshot:** M for VP

 **Shotshotshot:** M V P

 **Adotfightme:** that’s brilliant

 **Shotshotshot:** I try

 **Shotshotshot: @colderthancold** u mentioned u’d still be advising

 **Angelsky:** yeah even though we won’t be occupying any official roles or titles, we will be acting as the president’s advisors

 **Shotshotshot:** as if i expected anything less

 **Morelikedamnilton:** how r we supposed to juggle america and college

 **Adotfightme:** idk we’ll figure that out later

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** do u guys want to kno what this situation calls for

 **Tomjemmings:** what does it call for

 **Gwar:** if your answer is alcohol my answer is no

 **Jdotlaw: @gwar** i understand your point of view but also literally every single person here started drinking watered down ale at like age six

 **Gwar:** different

 **Mamjer:** we do not care

 **Lagayette:** what we do care about is if you’ll be joining us

 **Adotfightme:** I’m gonna say it

 **Jdotlaw:** alex

 **Adotfightme:** #pantlessparty

 **Elamistress:** I’m wearing a skirt

 **Adotfightme:** then ur set

 **Doriber:** Wait that actually happened

 **Lagayette:** yes

 **Doriber: @colderthancold** would never confirm

 **Mamjer:** does that surprise you

 **Doriber:** not at all

 **Jdotlaw:** so how are we doing this

 **Gwar:** if this is happening, it’s going to happen in a controlled environment

 **Adotfightme:** does this mean we’re going to ur house

 **Gwar:** yes, I suppose it does

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** i should put this on twitter

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** “professor warner’s about to be lit #potus#pantslessparty#gwar4prezz”

 **Colderthancold:** how about no

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** the campaign is over, you can’t control me like that anymore

 **Colderthancold:** yes I can

 **Gwar: @tailorsoldierspy** no

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** fine

 **Gwar:** does everyone know where it is

 **Adotfightme:** yes

 **Angelsky:** no?

 **Adotfightme:** but i do so it’s fine

 **Shotshotshot:** i’m going to leave before i read something unsavory

 **Elamistress:** we haven’t even started drinking yet

 **Shotshotshot:** and i’m jealous bc yet is the key word there

 **Angelsky:** …

**Shotshotshot has left the chat**

**Doriber:** alrighty then

\---

 **Adotfightme:** ok ok okay guys guYS

 **Morelikedamnilton:** WHAT

 **Jdotlaw:** we should play a g a m e

 **Lagayette:** what kind of game

 **Adotfightme:** the sexy kind

 **Gwar:** i’m not playing this game

 **Elamistress:** we’re all half-naked anyways

 **Tomjemmings:** truuuuu

 **Elamistress:** spin the bottle but like 7 minutes in heaven spin the bottle

 **Angelsky:** omg

 **Doriber:** LET’S DO THIS

\---

 **Adotfightme:** oh my god this is hellllll

 **Lagayette:** where r u

 **Adotfightme:** in the room with the couch and the table

 **Lagayette:** sunlights?

 **Jdotlaw:** y e s

 **Jdotlaw:** h e llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Gwar:** i’m making breakfast, there will be eggs, bacon, and toast ready to serve in approximately twenty minutes

 **Tomjemmings:** POTUS is a saint

 **Morelikedamnilton:** no dat’s me

 **Adotfightme:** ^^^^^^ tru my wife is the most saintlike of us all

 **Colderthancold:** y did i hav to wake up 2 my phone flashing at me

 **Doriber:** he has a headache

 **Adotfightme:** he is a headache

 **Angelsky: @lagayette** where’s the advil

 **Lagayette:** I’ll get it - it’s upstairs

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** wtfthefuckthe f u c k

 **Jdotlaw:** r u ok

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** i d k

 **Adotfightme:** where r u

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** one of the bedrooms i think

 **Mamjer:** u alone?

 **Tailorsoldiespy:** n o

 **Doriber:** omg

 **Gwar: @lagayette** don’t worry about it there’s advil down here

 **Gwar:** someone stop them

 **Gwar:** N O W

 **Angelsky:** why

 **Lagayette:** too late

**Lagayette: @gwar**

**Gwar:** …

 **Lagayette:** ???

 **Gwar:** I

 **Gwar:** i’m assuming u found it

 **Morelikedamnilton:** F O U N D WHAT

 **Lagayette:** oui

 **Adotfightme:** i am so confused

 **Lagayette:** I AM GETTING MARRIED

 **Morelikedamnilton:** W H A T

 **Angelsky:** omg

 **Elamistress:** it’s too early and I’m too hungover for this

 **Doriber: @lagayette** guess ur really gon be the first lady now

 **Lagayette:** :-)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> 177(6) Verse News:  
> \-----Fandub audition submission deadline has been extended to July 17th  
> \----------http://donosservatore.tumblr.com/  
> \-----More people have joined the rp squad!!  
> \----------[Mamjer](http://mamjer.tumblr.com/), [Lafayette](http://la-gayette.tumblr.com/), [John](http://j-dot-law.tumblr.com/), [Gwar](http://george-warner.tumblr.com/), and [Doriber](http://doriber.tumblr.com/) <3
> 
> Me News:  
> \-----I just want to personally go on and on about how amazing everyone who has ever commented, kudos-es, asked me anything, messaged me, written anything, auditioned, rped, anything - you guys are all so incredible. I am simply overwhelmed by the response this series has gotten in such a short amount of time <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I would love to know what you think!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
